This invention relates to locking devices for an outboard OMC stern drive, or similar out drives, and more particularly, a locking device for preventing unauthorized removal or unauthorized utilization of an outboard stern drive mechanism connected to the intermediate housing.
The stern drive is usually connected by means of screws or bolts to the intermediate housing. These drive mechanisms are easy targets for thefts when the boat is docked.
Some of these outboard drive mechanisms are coupled to the boat by means of pivot caps and bolts, connected to the intermediate housing.
However, many stern drive mechanisms are coupled to the intermediate housing, being located at the center of the lower part of the transom, so that they partially extend beneath the surface of the water level. Such mechanisms typically include the drive mechanism which is used to steer the boat. By way of example, one such stern drive mechanism includes upper and lower gear case sections which are bolted together. A lever extends from the upper gear case through the transom to the interior of the boat. The drive mechanism is connected by a cable to the steering wheel.
With this latter type of drive mechanism, there is a need for a suitable locking device to avoid unauthorized tampering and removal of the stern drive mechanism. In the prior art, there is provided an accessory in the form of a protective bumper which can be pivotally lowered to guard the motor against damage during use. Such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,700. However, such device does not provide for any locking mechanism to prevent theft of the stern drive mechanism, nor does it provide for any way of preventing unauthorized use of such drive mechanism. In fact, this bumper protective device does not even enclose the motor or cover it, but only protects the front thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for a locking device for use with such outboard stern drive mechanisms which are coupled to the exterior of the stern of the boat.